


Of Destiny and Dragons

by astudyinfic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moments that happened off screen in the relationship of Camelot's once and future king and the greatest sorcerer of all time.  The road was never smooth but they would face the challenges together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dragon's Call

**Author's Note:**

> I am late to the Merlin party, having never watched the show. Coming in, I'm already a huge Merthur shipper just from things I have seen on tumblr. I decided that I would watch the show through my Merthur tinted glasses and write in the scenes that I pictured happening off screen. The thought is to write a chapter for each episode but we will see if that actually happens.
> 
> Rating will probably change as I see the relationship ebb and flow throughout the series.

When the fear and excitement wore off and the cobwebs had been brushed aside, the party resumed and Merlin stepped back towards the alcove, contemplating how best to escape this destiny that had apparently been thrust upon him.  Not only was he supposed to save Arthur’s life (which he had already done so wasn’t that part taken care of?) but now he had to be the prat prince’s manservant as well? Merlin was less than pleased.

His eyes fell to the prince who was eating and talking with King Uther as well as Morgana, and Merlin found himself admitting that perhaps he wasn’t quite as bad as he originally thought.  Sure, he was spoiled, and full of himself, and a right prat who didn’t know when to stop and think about others.  But there was something else about him, something that called to his magic and made the warlock want to be closer to the prince, even if it did mean another day in the stocks. And the prince was rather nice to look at. Gwen may not go for the 'rough, tough, save the world types', but Merlin wasn't Gwen.

His conversation with Guenivere hung in the air as he looked out over the gathering.  _Who would want to marry Arthur?_ she had asked and Merlin had paused for just a moment before continuing.  The word that passed his lips was _Oh_ but what he had almost said was _Me_.  Where that came from, Merlin wasn’t sure but it was with that thought that Merlin continued to stand in his doorway, watching the gathered nobles go about their feast and trying to keep his eyes from drifting back to the once and future king.

~ ~ ~

Arthur did his best to keep his attention directed out into the hall and not back at his new manservant.  Because he would probably punch the man if he had to look at Merlin one more time, he told himself.  How could one man cause so much trouble in only a couple days?  And how can someone’s ears be just so big?  As he ate and listened to his father ramble on about how magic was so destructive and evil, how it had almost cost Arthur his life, Arthur’s thoughts kept drifting back to that street urchin who had the nerve to stand up to him.  _Him_ , Arthur, Prince of Camelot.    No one had ever spoken to him like that in his entire life and now this nobody had the nerve to call him a prat to his face?  Either Merlin was truly an idiot or the bravest man Arthur had ever met.

It would have been bad enough knowing that a man like Merlin was in town but then the idiot had to go save Arthur’s life.  Arthur’s opinion of him had started to lean towards bravery instead of the idiocy.  Not that he would _ever_ admit that.   No, the man stepped up and saved Arthur’s life from something that Arthur, with all his training, should have seen coming; an embarrassment in and of itself.  And now the prince was saddled with an idiot manservant who had probably never served in his entire life.  The last thing Arthur wanted to do was train a new manservant though he knew that he needed one.  Morgana had Gwen; it was only fair that the heir apparent have someone as well.  Even if it had to be this Merlin.  Arthur would drive him away soon enough and get a real servant in exchange.  If he was being honest, however, the thought of sending Merlin away was distasteful, even if the prince didn’t know why.

~ ~ ~

The guests had begun to retire to their various rooms and even the knights were wandering off, several with a pretty girl on their arm.  Merlin was left to finish cleaning up, sneaking bites of food as he piled dishes to be taken to the kitchen.  He took a break, leaning against a wall and popping a piece of bread in his mouth, enjoying the quiet after the party, the cool stone feeling wonderful against his back.  He squeaked as a strong arm grabbed his jacket and pulled him around the corner to the alcove just off the room.  His hand grappled with the wrist of the man who had grabbed him though both jumped back when Merlin felt his magic spark between them when their skin touched. 

Knowing who it was without even looking up, the warlock sighed and finally raised his eyes to meet those of the prince who was rubbing his arm and looking confused.  Shaking his head, Arthur stepped forward, effectively pinning Merlin to the wall behind him.  “I expect that you will wake me first thing in the morning with breakfast.  You will be on time, you will be respectful and you will act like the servant that you are.  Is that understood?”

“Of course, _sire,_ ” Merlin said as respectfully as he could manage though his lips curled up into a smirk at the end.  He could feel his magic reaching out to the other man and the words of the dragon came back to him.  It could be his destiny to change Arthur, to mould him into the king and the man that he could be, the one to unite Albion.  If he wasn’t such a prat, Merlin’s job would be a lot easier.  “Is there anything else that you require of me tonight, my lord?”

Arthur stepped back, hand instinctively moving to rub his wrist where Merlin had grabbed him.  He had never felt anything like it, in the same way that he had never experienced a pull towards another like he felt towards this scrawny man in front of him and it left him distracted.  “No, you are dismissed.  Though I may call on you if I find a need.” 

Nodding, Merlin slipped back towards the hall, planning to take the dishes to the kitchen then retire to Gaius’ chambers for the night.  “As you wish, sir,” he smiled cheekily, turning to grab the pile of plates but tripping and sending them scattered throughout the room, the ensuing crash enough to wake the entire palace. 

“Idiot!” Arthur exclaimed, rolling his eyes.  The word carried no heat and caused Merlin to look up at him in surprise, certain he had been headed for the stocks once more.  “Clean this up and then have someone else carry them since you seem incapable of such a simple act.  I can only hope you will be more careful with my armor than you are with my father’s dishes.”  With that, he turned and stomped from the room, angry with himself for losing his temper over some bloody dishes and a little nervous for Merlin who would most likely get himself killed before the week was up.  He didn’t know why the thought of Merlin dying bothered him and he pushed the idea from his mind, in search of some companionship for the night that would not remind him of the piercing blue eyes that he could feel still baring into his back as he left.


	2. Valiant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the tournament, the prince finally gets Merlin the drink that he earned.

Dressing and undressing Arthur was quickly becoming Merlin’s favourite part of the day.  Armour or just his regular clothing, it didn’t matter.  Merlin enjoyed the proximity to his prince (and when did he start thinking about Arthur as his?) and the fact that very few people saw the Arthur as unguarded as he as during these times.  The otherwise taciturn prince seemed chatty during those moments, even if he was only berating Merlin for his clumsy fingers or how slow he was getting Arthur’s clothing on.  The insults and complaints no longer sounded sincere and more like Arthur was trying to fill the air with something so the awkward silence no longer hung between them.

Merlin had been hurt and angry when Arthur sent him away knowing that he had spoken the truth and the prince had believed him originally, only becoming upset when Uther could not be convinced as well.  It was quickly becoming obvious that the way people viewed Arthur was important to the prince, more important than Merlin had ever thought outside opinions would be.  Having no experience with royalty before, it was a surprise to Merlin that the opinions of others were so vitally important.  It made sense though.  The hopes and dreams of an entire kingdom rested on Arthur’s shoulders and by proxy, on Merlin’s.  Not that Merlin had ever asked for it.

The night following the first tournament Merlin witnessed in Camelot, he let himself into Arthur’s quarters, polished armour in hand.  He laid it gently on the table, making sure every piece was there.  Arthur sat in front of the fire, wine in hand, watching his servant silently before turning his attention back to the flames.  It wasn’t until Merlin went to turn down the prince’s bed that Arthur finally spoke up.  “That can wait.  Come and sit for a moment.”

Merlin’s head shot up and his brow furrowed but he did as Arthur commanded, coming to sit in the chair across from Arthur.  The prince handed a glass of wine to Merlin with a smirk, “I may not want to be seen buying a drink for my servant but that doesn’t mean that you don’t deserve one.”  Merlin smiled back at him, the grin warming his eyes as he looked at Arthur, the prince looking near golden in the flickering firelight.  “How did you work it out that the shield was magic?” Arthur continued.  “I would be dead now if you hadn’t known that.” 

Thinking quickly, Merlin took a sip of his wine and decided to settle for the truth.  At least, most of it.  “It was when I went to get your armour, sire, on the second day of the tournament.  I heard something unusual in the armoury and turned just in time to see the snake move before settling back on the shield.  That night, while all you knights dined with the king, I went to Valiant’s room to look again, unsure of what I had seen earlier in the day.  I was lucky there was a sword there otherwise I would have been killed when the snake came after me.  I took the head to Gaius first, hoping he would be able to save Ewan and then to you.  I was thankful that you believed me as you didn’t have to.  I am sorry that Valiant got to Ewan before your father could hear his testimony.  He seemed to be a good man and would have been a worthier competitor for you than the, um, sorcerer.”

Arthur listened with interest, nodding as it all made sense.  Merlin had been in the right place at the right time, had been lucky.  Just like he had when he saved Arthur’s life the first time.  Maybe the idiot was just good luck.  “I should not have sacked you.  The evidence was right there, I just couldn’t get my father to see it.  But you were right and it saved my life.” 

Gob smacked, Merlin just smiled, trying to cover it by taking a sip of his wine which felt warm and sweet in his mouth.  While the prince never thanked him or apologized, these words were almost better.  The thank you and sorry were there even if it was not directly spoken.

The two men sat in silence, staring into the fire as they drank their wine, each sneaking glances at the other when they thought the other man wasn’t looking, sizing the man up and wondering what it was that drew them together.  Merlin wondered if he had ever felt more comfortable and content then he did at that moment, a strange realization for him.  This man was the heir apparent to the throne of Camelot and the biggest prat Merlin had ever met.  Yet he was also brave, intelligent, and trusting, even when he didn’t need to be.  Merlin had once thought that Arthur hated him but it was obvious that was not the case. 

The dragon’s words came back to him in the comfortable silence, _A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole._   At first, Merlin believed the dragon to be speaking in riddles but perhaps he was speaking literally.  He and Arthur were two halves and only together could they truly be whole.  He wondered if perhaps that was what he was feeling as they sat in Arthur’s chamber, a fire as the only witness to servant and prince acting as equals.  Maybe this was the feeling of being made whole, of finding the place where one belonged, the place they had been searching for their entire life without ever knowing it.

Merlin finished his wine and stood, holding out his hand to take Arthur’s glass as well.  The prince was already in his night clothes so Merlin took the cups and made to retire for the evening.  “Sleep well, Arthur,” Merlin said quietly, slipping from the room before he heard Arthur’s response, “You too, Merlin.”

It was only when Merlin was nearly back to his room in Gaius’ chamber that he realized he had called the prince by his name and received no reprimand.  Perhaps there was hope for their friendship after all. 

Both men slipped to sleep that night with soft smiles on their faces, thinking of the other man and wondering how on earth one person, who they had only just met a week prior, could have such an effect on their life. 

“Idiot,” Arthur whispered quietly, chuckling as he fell asleep.

“Prat,” Merlin grumbled good naturedly as he too drifted off to sleep.


	3. The Mark of Nimueh (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be two parts to this episode's story. The first takes place in the middle of the episode. The second, which will be posted tomorrow, takes place at the end.

“You know that I don’t love Gwen, right?” Merlin declared the moment Arthur entered the room, not even giving the man a chance to close the door before Merlin bombarded him with his thoughts.  “I mean, she’s my friend and I love her that way but not like were saying.  And why don’t you think I could be a sorcerer?  I could be the greatest sorcerer of all time.”  Merlin was babbling, hands flailing about instead of stepping forward to help Arthur with his clothing as he should have been.

“Merlin,” Arthur said slowly but loudly, speaking to his manservant as if addressing a small child.  “It is alright to love Gwen.  She is a perfectly lovely girl.”  With a heavy sigh, Arthur held out his arms, giving a pointed stare to his manservant who hurried to begin undressing the prince, realizing he was behaving out of place.

Merlin was silent for a moment, mind concentrating on his work as Arthur’s words caught up to his mind.  “Of course she is a lovely girl!” he yelped, jumping back.  “Don’t think that I would risk my life for just anyone.  Only those who are special, like Gwen is.  She deserves happiness.  I would sacrifice myself in her place again without another thought.  But she isn’t my type.”  His hands found their way back to Arthur’s clothing, unaware that he had just confessed thoughts about Arthur as well as Guinevere as he nearly sacrificed himself for the prince as well as the handmaid.  “She needs someone who can love her for who she is.  All of her.  And that isn’t me.”

Arthur struggled to keep with the flood of words, trying to figure out what his manservant was on about.  “So what is your type, Merlin?” he asked without thought.  The prince covered quickly by adding, “A beautiful woman who can actually stand to be around you seems exactly the type an idiot like you should be looking for.”

Merlin wondered what it was about Arthur that allowed him to let his guard down so much, to let his words flow unfiltered from his mind to his mouth.  Instead of the cutting retort Arthur was most likely expecting, Merlin answered, “It is the woman part that is my problem.  If she were a handsome man who could stand to be around me, this would be a much different conversation.”

Hands paused, breath was held as Arthur and Merlin stared at each other, the weight of that confession hanging heavy in the room.  Merlin’s cheeks flushed as he forced his eyes downward, away from the sapphire blue orbs of the prince and back to his work, his hands resuming their occupation.  He hoped and prayed that Arthur would not say anything and allow the moment to pass as if it never happened.

“So,” Arthur started, unable to do as Merlin hoped now that he had found his voice once more.  “You don’t like Guinevere then?” he grinned, winking at his manservant who narrowed his eyes against the prince’s radiant amusement.  “And I guess that means I don’t have to worry about losing you to marriage and family.  Not that I would mind losing you.  You are the worst servant I have ever seen.”

“Prat,” Merlin mumbled under his breath as he pulled Arthur’s shirt off, replacing it with the prince’s night clothes.  The relief that flooded the manservant at Arthur’s refusal to make this uncomfortable was second only to the relief Merlin felt when he knew Valiant was no longer a thread to Arthur’s life.  “If there is nothing else, sire, I shall leave you to sleep.”

Arthur waved him away, not moving until he heard the door close behind Merlin.  Climbing into bed, the prince lay awake for most of the night.  The plague ravishing the kingdom occupied most of his thoughts, the knowledge that there was something out there killing their people that Arthur was unable to find and destroy.  The prince felt helpless against this threat, the first time he had ever experienced such a feeling.  On top of that, he felt guilt over Guinevere’s imprisonment and sentence.  His father was so blinded by his hatred of magic that he could not see the injustice he was perpetrating.  Morgana could see it.  Arthur could see it.  Even idiotic Merlin could see it. 

Arthur wondered how one servant could turn his world upside down with a few simple words or a look.  Arthur never denied his attraction to both men and women but given his station, he focused mainly on the women.  His father would never allow him to marry a man and the king was in excellent health so there seemed little chance that he would pass away before Arthur was expected to choose a spouse.

Not that Merlin would be an appropriate choice, regardless of his gender.  The man was an idiot, a klutz.  He rarely knew when to hold his tongue and tended to be more trouble than he was worth.  However, at the same time, he was loyal to a fault, his confession in an effort to save Gwen was evidence of that.  There was something about his smile that could make Arthur feel better, no matter what kind of mood the prince was in.  He spoke to Arthur as an equal and yet did all of his chores with little complaint, even if they were often done wrong.  Arthur had never had someone in his life like Merlin and now that the younger man was here, the prince couldn’t imagine his life without him.

With this new confession, Arthur’s mind started turning to other, less innocent thoughts.  The idea of Merlin undressing him and then Arthur returning the favour.  A curiosity of what is manservant’s lips tasted like, if they were warm or cool, soft or chapped.  How it would feel to wrap his arms around Merlin’s slim figure and pull him into the plush bed beside him instead of allowing him to return to his small bed in Gaius’ chamber.  It was only then that Arthur realized that what he had felt before, when he thought that Merlin really did feel love for Gwen, was jealousy.  But now he knew, he had nothing to worry about, at least as far as Gwen was concerned.

It was with those thoughts that Arthur finally drifted off to sleep as the sun began to lighten the eastern horizon.  The few dreams he had before he was woken mere hours later were dominated by large ears, a bright smile and a man he fondly referred to as ‘idiot’.


	4. The Mark of Nimueh (Part 2)

Add Gaius to the list of people in Camelot who thought Merlin was an idiot.  It wasn’t that the sorcerer wasn’t smart.  He was well read and educated on a number of topics.  But he let his heart go before his mind and his mouth tended to follow, leading him to make spur of the moment decisions that would later turn out to have been a poor choice.  And it appeared that every time he opened his mouth he said the exactly wrong thing.  Merlin tried to find away to blame Arthur for all his problems but increasingly the prat prince was being more of a joy in his life and less of a hindrance.

Back home in Ealdor, not many people noticed Merlin aside from knowing the he was Hunith’s boy and a bit strange.  Odd things happened when Merlin was around but the villagers had come to expect that and rarely thought anything of it.  There were run ins with some of the other boys in town but otherwise, Merlin lived a quiet life, away from nosy eyes.  However, here in Camelot, Merlin felt constantly watched, everyone waiting for him to make a mistake.  It would be so simple to slip up, use magic at just the wrong time and lose everything.

It had almost happened this week, though instead of costing himself his own life he had almost cost Gwen hers.  That was even worse and Merlin knew he would need to be more careful.  Gaius had berated him for it several times over the week.  Just because he had magic and magic could solve the immediate problem did not mean that magic was the answer to everything.  He sometimes needed to sit back and think before acting, to listen to the advice of those around him. 

One of the voices he needed to listen to, no matter how frustrating that voice was, belonged to the dragon below the palace.  The creature was wise, Merlin had no doubt about that, but he spoke in riddles and puzzles and rarely told the warlock anything that he really needed to know.  At least, that was how it often appeared though later it turned out that the dragon had been right about the elements. 

As Merlin lay in his bed that night, afnac vanquished and the people of Camelot safe again for now, Merlin wondered about the other things the dragon had said to him.  _You cannot do this alone. You are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other._ It was obvious that the dragon was speaking of the specific incident with the afnac.  Without Arthur, Merlin was not sure he could have vanquished the beast.  However, this was the second time that the dragon mentioned Merlin and Arthur as being two halves of a whole.  Perhaps there was more to it than that.

Merlin thought over the last few weeks since he had been made Arthur’s manservant.  He had seen the man at his worst and at his best.  More often than not, Merlin fell asleep with a smile on his face, heart warmed with the knowledge that the next day would be spent with Arthur once more.  Sure the man was spoiled and full of himself but the frustration and anger Merlin had once felt toward the man now faded towards fondness and even affection.  Merlin admired the prattish prince and enjoyed the moments they spent together, especially the rare times where it was just the two of them.

Arthur didn’t believe the love story between Gwen and Merlin anymore than Merlin did but it still caused the sorcerer to feel uneasy.  With Morgana believing whole heartedly that Merlin loved Gwen, it would be simple for her to convince the prince that her views were correct.  A man of honour such as Arthur would never court someone who was already taken, desired by his own friend.  Merlin needed to make sure that Arthur knew beyond any doubt that he was only friends with Guenivere and that his true affections lie elsewhere.

Pressing the balls of his hands against his eyes, Merlin willed himself to sleep.  The events of the week had exhausted him but his active mind was taking thoughts down paths he had no right to go.  Merlin would never belong to Arthur and Arthur would never belong to Merlin.  They may be two sides of the same coin or two halves of one whole, but one side was royal and the other in servitude.  No matter his feelings for the prince, Merlin knew they would go unrequited.

Like his magic, the feelings he was developing for Arthur were just another thing he would need to keep hidden.  Another part of himself that would never been recognized or acknowledged.

Maybe Merlin really was an idiot after all.


	5. The Poisoned Chalice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Gwen is the biggest Merthur shipper of them all, second only to the Kilgarrah.

“He wants to see you, sire.”

The soft spoken voice pulled Arthur from his reverie, his fork dropping to his plate in surprise as he looked up to see Guenivere. Blinking, made momentarily speechless by the bluntness of her declaration, Arthur managed to pull himself together to ask, “And how do you know that? Did he tell you?” No name was spoken but both knew to whom they referred.

“He didn’t need to, your highness,” Gwen smiled, moving from her place in the doorway farther into the room so they could have some more privacy from anyone passing in the halls. “His face carries the same look that yours does. Whatever you are feeling, he is too and I would wager that you are debating going to see him.” Indeed, Arthur had been contemplating just that, a chance to see Merlin for himself, make sure his servant was alright and would make a full recovery. 

Shaking his head, Arthur turned his attention back to his food, “You should be down there with him. You love him. He loves you. That much is obvious. With you and Gaius, he doesn’t need me.” 

Gwen sighed, stepping forward to rest her hand on his shoulder, “With all due respect, sire, moping is not a good look for you. Of course I love him. He’s my best friend and I am his. But you're the one that he wants to see. Not me, not Gaius.” She bit her lip, stepping back as she considered telling Arthur something that not even Merlin knew. “While he was poisoned, laying their dying after drinking from your goblet, he only said one intelligible thing while the poison raced through his system. It was your name, sire. The only thing that we could understand from what we thought to be Merlin’s dying words was ‘Arthur’.” 

The prince’s eyes shot up and Gwen bit back a chuckle at the recognition of hope shining in the blue orbs. Arthur and Merlin were both idiots, not recognizing the love and desire that she could so easily see between them. In all her years in the castle, Guenivere had never seen Arthur so attentive, so kind to a servant. Yes, he insulted and yelled at Merlin on a near daily basis but Merlin did the same back and yet still continued to work for the prince while anyone else would have found themselves in the stocks or worse for such audacity. Not even Morgana, the one Gwen had always assumed Arthur would end up marrying, elicited the kindness and affection that Merlin did from the heir apparent.

“Probably blaming me for his death with his last breaths,” Arthur sighed, unwilling to even give himself the chance to believe that Merlin returned even half of the feelings the prince felt for his manservant. “Besides, my father would never allow anything to take place. He is already suspicious of our relationship and I cannot put Merlin into any more danger because of my feelings, or lack there of, for him.”

“Your father is one of the reasons that I am certain of your mutual feelings for each other. Merlin didn’t need to tell you about the chalice. He didn’t need to accuse everyone and risk his own life. He was protective you. Just as you didn’t need to disobey your father and ride off to what could have been considered certain doom,” Gwen smiled, sitting opposite the prince as if she were his equal instead of a servant. “Sire, you were given a great gift. However it was that you managed to get out of that forest with your life, it was an opportunity that should not be wasted. Go to Merlin. Tell him how you feel. See the love in his eyes when he looks at you. You will see that I am right.”

Guenivere’s sincerity shone as she spoke, just like with everything else that she did. Arthur realized that she was truly a pure soul who did things because they were right, not because they benefited her. Merlin was lucky to have a friend like Gwen and Arthur wondered if after this conversation, he could count her as a friend as well. Another servant who meant more to him than his noble peers. His father would have a fit if he knew. “Camelot could use more people like you, Gwen,” Arthur said kindly, smiling at her as he pushed himself up. “I suppose Merlin has been given enough time off. Someone needs to go down and kick him in the arse, get him back to work.” He smirked and nodded, taking his leave of her as Gwen simply chuckled and shook her head, cleaning up Arthur’s meal. Those two men were utterly hopeless but Gwen had faith that soon enough they would figure it out.

Arthur second guessed himself several times on the way to the physician’s chamber and despite what he had told Merlin during that first tournament, he was indeed nervous. If something had gone wrong, Merlin slipping back into his coma or worse, Arthur didn’t know what he would do. At some point, Merlin had become essential to Arthur and there was no way Arthur could live without him now.

Pushing his way into Gaius’ chamber, he breathed out a sigh of relief, smiling at Gaius before barking at Merlin, “Still alive then?” falling back into their easy repertoire. But this time there was was something more, something warmer that filled Arthur’s chest, a feeling he saw reflected in Merlin’s eyes as they looked at him. Merlin looked tired and weak, even paler than Arthur had ever seen him and it cut to Arthur’s heart to see his normally feisty servant looking so run down. “Get some rest,” he smiled, leaving the manservant to finish his dinner and sleep. 

The moment the door was closed, Arthur leaned against the wall, head tipped back as he smiled at nothing. Gwen was right and he should appoint her to be his royal advisor. She gave better advice than anyone else he knew and he was indebted to her. He loved Merlin and Arthur was pretty sure Merlin loved him too. Now he just needed to prove it.


	6. Lancelot

Arthur’s thoughts raced as he made his way back to his chambers. Confusion over Lancelot’s sudden departure weighed heavy on his mind to the point that when he entered his room, his hand went to his sword to protect himself and Camelot against the intruder. “Merlin!” he grumbled, closing the door and watching his manservant lay out his supper. “Lancelot is gone. I had planned on making him a knight, the First Code of Camelot be damned. But he left instead of fulfilling that which he lied and risked his life to achieve. Why would he do that Merlin?”

Merlin’s own thought had been on Lancelot as well and the lessons that the young warlock had learned because of him. “Sometimes people leave, your highness. They serve their purpose in your life but are instead destined for greater things. Perhaps your paths will cross again.” The moment the words were out of his mouth, Merlin nearly laughed. It was as if Gaius was speaking instead of himself. “Or maybe upon realizing that he would have to answer to a cabbagehead, he felt it was best to go off on his own,” he smirked, turning his attention back to setting out Arthur’s dinner.

“Stocks,” the prince mumbled but he turned Merlin’s words over in his mind, barely paying attention to the man who had uttered them. Sometimes people leave, Arthur thought to himself, looking over at Merlin. Knights came and went from Arthur’s life all the time. He had lost several to the griffin. But Lancelot was different. There was something about him that Arthur knew was meant to be in Camelot. He was good and true, despite how his originally introduction to Arthur may have appeared. He lied in order to serve his kingdom. How could Arthur let a man like that go? 

A glance at Merlin brought about another train of thought, how could he have let the man stay? Merlin was obviously taken with him, going so far as to lie to help Lance get a place amongst the knights. He had barely even glanced in Arthur's direction the entire time that Lance was around and Arthur was jealous. He, the Prince of Camelot, jealous over the attentions of a servant! If it was anyone beside Merlin, he would be taking himself out of the palace to hunt something or finding a serving girl to take to his bed. 

But sitting here, in his room with the fire blazing in the fireplace and his manservant staring into the flames, the flickering light dancing off his ebony hair and accentuating those cheekbones that Arthur wanted to run his thumb along, the thought of leaving the room or being here with anyone else was sickening. 

“Merlin?” Arthur asked quietly, not wishing to disturb the man from his thoughts as he watched the fire. “Have you eaten anything since before the attack?”

Merlin shook his head but said nothing, still musing on the knowledge that someone saw him use magic and praised him for it. The knight had not sought to take credit for the kill, for saving the kingdom because he knew that it was not him that had done it. Merlin realized that he could learn a lot for the man. He hoped that Lance would come back soon. If for no other reason than Lancelot made him a better person.  
Having been caught up in his thoughts, it took Merlin a moment to really hear what Arthur was saying. “Oh, no sire. I will eat later with Gaius.” It worried him that the prince had barely touched his food. “Are you not hungry? I could go get something else if you would like.”

“No, no, it’s fine Merlin.” Arthur’s eyes narrowed, considering his manservant for a moment. There really was no one quite like Merlin in all of Camelot. He spoke to Arthur as an equal and yet did all his chores without much complaint. He was willing to risk life and limb to save those he loves but turns around and insults Arthur every chance he got. He was small and slight, utterly hopeless when it came to combat, and yet always seemed to have luck on his side so he rarely got hurt, the incident with the poison an exception.

“You are a contradiction in terrible clothing,” the prince smiled, standing up to come lean on the table near Merlin. “You are many things that should not be found in one person and yet, you are standing right in front of me. I’ve never met one like you before, Merlin.”

“And you will not meet one like me again, your highness. I am one of a kind,” the servant smirked though it was less barbed than usual due to Arthur’s proximity.

Arthur rolled his eyes, “And thank the gods for that. I think one idiotic servant is more than Camelot can handle most days.” 

The two men stood there in silence, the crackling fire and their own breath the only sounds in the room as they stared at each other, each one searching for something they doubted they would find. Arthur saw something though because his eyes softened and he smiled taking a step forward, “You really are an idiot, Merlin.” His words were fond and the prince brought his hand up to cup Merlin’s cheek. The skin was warmer than he expected, having always assumed his manservant would be cool do to his small size. 

“But what about Morgana?” It was obvious there was something between the two to Merlin though he was never quite sure. 

Arthur’s brow quirked, “She is like a sister to me, nothing more. For the last couple months, my affections have laid elsewhere.” Merlin’s head tilted, leaning into Arthur’s touch and for a moment, there was nothing more than the prince wanted in the world.

“Is that so? And do you think this person returns the affection?”

“I have it on good authority that they do.” 

Merlin wanted to step forward and press his lips to Arthur’s. He licked his lips, anticipating the taste of the prince when a knock sounded on the door. Both men took a quick step back as Gwen entered the chamber. “Pardon the intrusion, your highness, but Gaius is in need of Merlin’s help if you are done with him for the night.  
Merlin and Arthur exchanged sad smiles and Arthur nodded, “Of course. You are dismissed Merlin. I will see you first thing in the morning.” Merlin left, leaving Arthur still leaning against the table, staring at his hand and smiling softly, knowing that things would never be the same.


	7. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin lose themselves in thoughts of each other.
> 
> Basically, unapologetic smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay. Life has gotten out of control and I hope to start watching more episodes again on Thursday (maybe tomorrow but not likely). 
> 
> Anyway, I was having a rough night and what better way to cheer yourself up than with some smut?
> 
> I hope this makes up for the wait and regular posting should resume soon.

Arthur pulled the curtains around his bed closed that night, wanting to be completely alone with his thoughts.  The memory of Merlin’s cheek under his hand was still strong, that soft skin with just a little stubble, and it had the prince sliding his hand down into his sleeping pants.  Thoughts of Merlin’s nimble tongue, so quick with an insult or comeback, darting out to wet those plump lips, had him wrapping his hand around his member.  As he stroked, Arthur’s mind flooded with memories of Merlin’s smell, the feel of his breath on the back of Arthur’s neck as he fastened the prince’s armour, every work his manservant had ever said to him.  Each thought, memory and emotion, spurred his hand faster.  Eyes closed, Arthur tried to convince himself that it was Merlin who was stroking him.  His manservant might be clumsy when it came to some things but Arthur simply knew that when they finally fell into bed together, it would be the most right moment of his life. 

Until then, Arthur clung to every moment of intimacy the two had ever shared, every look and gesture.  It wasn’t long before he came, Merlin’s name cried out in his pleasure.  The prince hurried to clean himself, hoping and praying that no one had been passing his chamber at that moment because there was no way that he could deny what had been happening.  He stuffed the rag into a pile of clothes set to be laundered the next day and drifted off to sleep, smirking at the fact that it would be Merlin washing it, unaware that he had been the cause.

~ ~ ~

Reaching Gaius’ quarters, Merlin had to laugh as he saw the elderly physician trying to get a book from a high shelf.  Once the door was closed, Gaius asked, “Merlin could you please get that book down?”

“I thought I shouldn’t use magic to make life easier,” he quipped but his eyes glowed gold for a brief moment and the book floated down to his mentor’s waiting hands.

Gaius shrugged and smiled, “Perhaps there are some times where it becomes more important to use it than others.  Like when you saved Camelot this evening.” 

Merlin’s brow furrowed briefly, he had forgotten all about the incident with the griffin, his mind too clouded with the near kiss he shared with Arthur.  “Oh yes, right.  Lancelot saw, by the way.  I guess I got some recognition for my deeds finally.”  He bit his lip, still thinking about Arthur and quickly excused himself to his room. 

He read until he could hear the snores coming from the man in the other room and finally let his mind dwell on the object of his desire.  Arthur had been so close, it would have been nothing to lean forward and press their lips together.  He wondered what the prince would have tasted like.  Would it have been a soft kiss or passionate one?  As he thought on those, Merlin magicked his clothes away, taking himself in hand.  Would they have ended up in bed, his legs over his head as Arthur took him again and again?  Would the prince have held him close in the afterglow, relishing the feeling of their skin pressed together, the smell of their lovemaking hanging heavy in the air?

The warlock’s breath was coming in pants, the images of the things he wished to do Arthur flying through his mind.  It didn’t take long before Merlin whimpered “Arthur…” and came all over his stomach and hand.  He cleaned himself up and tossed the rag to the side, rolling over to sleep with a smirk on his face, knowing that he would wash it tomorrow with all of Arthur’s laundry. 


	8. A Remedy to Cure All Ills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this episode was more about Gaius and Merlin's relationship then Merlin and Arthur's so have some "father-son" bonding time over the prat prince that captured our warlock's heart.

_M: Well, science is knowledge._

_E: It has the answers to everything._

_M: Maybe. It can't explain love._

_E: So, you are in love?_

_M: No. I mean feelings, emotions…_

Merlin’s mind was racing by the time he got back to Gaius’ chambers.  He tried to focus on the fact that Edwin knew of his magic, that Edwin had magic of his own and was willing to work with Merlin, to nurture his skills where Gaius only wanted to keep them hidden.  However, his mind drifted back to the question of him being in love.  Merlin had spoken too quickly to have been believable, offered a flimsy reply and kicked himself for having spoken in the first place.  He had placed himself at risk by revealing his magic.  He should not have risked Arthur as well.

Not that anything had happened between the two of them.  After that fateful night following the incident with Lancelot and the griffin, the two had done a complicated dance around each other, neither one being willing to make the next move.  Merlin knew that Gwen was getting frustrated with them, wanting to kick them both but being too much of a lady to do anything besides gently prod them in that direction.  But both men were stubborn and proud and felt the object of their affection should come to them.

It was with that in mind that Merlin flung himself onto a chair once the door was closed, groaning and dropping his head to his hands.  The question from Edwin had thrown him and thankfully the knowledge of the other physician’s magic had helped distract him but now that he was alone, the warlock was faced with the truth head on.  He was in love with Arthur Pendragon, the royal prat himself.

The warlock was so engrossed in his own musings that he barely heard Gaius and practically jumped when the elderly physician cleared his throat.  “Something on your mind, Merlin?” he asked with a smile. 

“Does everyone know?” Merlin blurted out, looking up at Gaius with pleading eyes.  “Is it just written all over my face that I have this big secret that isn’t really a secret at all?”

Growing concerned, Gaius knelt in front of Merlin, “Who knows about your magic, Merlin?  Do I need to get you out of Camelot?  There are places you can go to be safe.”

“No, no, nothing like that,” Merlin waved off, having already vowed not to tell Gaius about Edwin and his magic.  He knew his mentor would never approve.  “Apparently it is obvious to everyone but me that I love Arthur.”  He clamped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide as he looked at Gaius who simply chuckled.

“Of course it’s obvious.  You follow him around everywhere and have nearly given your life to save him.  I can’t imagine that sort of thing goes unnoticed by anyone but perhaps the royal family themselves.  You are a true and faithful servant, Merlin, and Arthur doesn’t know how lucky he is to have you.”

It was all Merlin could do not to throw something, to scream in frustration.  “Maybe it is hidden and just the few people who could ruin everything are the ones who see it,” he grumbled, getting to his feet and beginning to pace the room like he had when Morgana had fallen ill.  “It’s not that I love Arthur, Gaius.  I am _in love_ with Arthur.  Edwin saw it though he may not know who the emotion was directed at.”

With this revelation, it was Gaius’ turn to fall into the chair, “I thought it was Guenivere who had caught your attention.  I never suspected…  I mean, it’s obvious from the way you two look at each other that whatever you feel for him is reciprocated but…”  The man seemed to be having trouble finishing any sentences, an anxious laugh punctuating each thought.  Slightly concerned, Merlin hurried to give him a glass of water.  “The Prince of Camelot and the greatest Warlock the world has ever seen!  In love!” Gaius laughed, slightly hysterical.  “Oh, if Uther finds out about this, I don’t know who he will kill first.”  Turning serious, Gaius stood, putting his hands on Merlin’s shoulders, “The king must never know, Merlin.  You must keep this hidden.  Whatever you two have between you is fine but it is not for the world to know.  Not yet anyway.  You are a servant, a man, and a sorcerer.  Even without magic you are not what Uther wants for his son.”

Merlin struggled to keep up with all of Gaius’ thoughts, still hung up on the fact that Gaius felt Arthur returned Merlin’s feelings.  “You have it wrong.  He doesn’t feel like that about me.  Not when he has Morgana and Gwen around.  I thought that perhaps, maybe he did, but I think it was a test that I probably failed miserably.  Now I struggle to keep it hidden and  apparently am making a right mess of it considering Edwin thought I was in love just from looking at me.” 

“Merlin, relax.  Arthur is probably nervous.  It is one thing to disobey his father on little things but choosing the partner with whom he will rule the kingdom is huge.”

“Arthur doesn’t get nervous.  He told me that himself,” Merlin interjected but Gaius promptly covered his mouth.

“Ridiculous.  Of course he gets nervous, he just won’t admit it.  But as I was saying, he is probably trying to weigh every option before making a decision.  Above everything else, Arthur is a strategist.  He will figure out the best course of action and move forward.  Because, he is also brave.  If he chooses you, he will choose you whole heartedly.  Give him time, Merlin.  I am sure he will come to you and let you know either way.” 

The forcefulness and conviction in Gaius’ words gave Merlin a small amount of hope and somehow, deep down, he knew what Gaius was saying was true.  “Alright.  I won’t panic yet,” he said with a nervous smile.  “But if it turns out that he doesn’t choose me, I may need something to mend a broken heart.”

“He’ll choose you, Merlin.  He would be the idiot if he didn’t.”


	9. The Gates of Avalon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know how hard it was to write Merthur for this episode? I've been struggling with it for four days. Hopefully I did it justice.

Heart pounding, Merlin pulled the near lifeless body of his best friend and master from the water.  Arthur wasn’t breathing and if Merlin was focused on anything besides the prince at that moment, he would have noticed that the forest had fallen silent, in respect for the once and future king.  Tenderly brushing the hair back from Arthur’s face, Merlin bent his head, ear just above those now pale lips, listening for any sign of life from the man he served and loved.  When no breath left him, Merlin hurried to undress Arthur, pulling off the armour as best he could in an effort to get to his chest.  There was no way he could help his friend through all those layers of metal and protection.

With the armour stripped off, Arthur looked so small and vulnerable to Merlin, so unlike the man with the larger than life personality that demanded the attention of everyone in a room.  Pushing down on his chest, Merlin attempted to press the water from his prince’s lungs, needing him to breathe once more.  Even if he was still enchanted, they could deal with that after Arthur was in the land of the living once more.  “This isn’t our destiny, Arthur,” he mumbled, still trying to push the water from Arthur.  “You are to unite Albion and I will be by your side.  You can’t die on me now.  Camelot needs you.  Albion needs you.  And I need you.”

Water came from Arthur’s mouth and Merlin turned him to the side to help him get more out but the prince still wasn’t breathing.  There was only one thing that Merlin could think to do and leaning forward, he pressed his lips to Arthur’s trying to breathe some of his own life into the body of his friend.  Taking a deep breath, he repeated the gesture then waited, holding his own breath as he watched to see if Arthur would live or if Merlin had failed his destiny already.  He tried to press the memory of Arthur’s soft lips against his own out of his mind, needing to make sure Arthur lived and not feed his own broken heart.

One small cough flooded Merlin with relief and soon it was followed by another and another, more and more water coming from the prince’s lungs and spilling onto the ground.  Arthur began to breathe on his own and while he didn’t open his eyes, Merlin thanked the gods that Arthur was alive.  He could have sworn he saw eyes watching him from the lake but he paid it no mind, his focus entirely on Arthur.  Nothing was more important than the Prince of Camelot.

Cradling Arthur’s head in his lap, Merlin stroked through the man’s hair, letting him rest before trying to get him back to the Citadel.  “Your life is never going to be normal, Arthur,” he said with s forced laugh.  “The best part is, you will never know.  At least, not if I have anything to do with it.  You will remain ignorant of the strangest things that happen to you.  It’s a burden I will gladly carry and one that you do not need.  You have the weight of the kingdom on your shoulders.  The least I can do is lessen that a little.” 

Arthur stirred, rolling to press his face against Merlin’s drying shirt.  Thankfully it was still a warm day and Merlin didn’t need to worry about keeping Arthur warm on top of everything else.  Merlin’s breath hitched and his hand froze but soon Arhtur settled once more and Merlin resumed petting the man’s hair.  “I just wish you knew how much I did for you.  Not because I want recognition but because that will be the only way you will ever understand what you mean to me.  Sooner or later, you will find a woman and settle down.”  He took a deep breath, baring his soul to the unconscious heir, “I pretended to be happy for you and Sophia.  I even pretended with Gaius.  But I wanted it to be me.  I wanted to be the one moving into the quarters next to yours.  I wanted to be the one that you were skipping duties to spend time with.  I had fooled myself into believing that you felt the same way but how could you?  I’m just a servant and you are going to be king.  We could never be together and I know that now.  But…  I will always love you, Arthur, and I will always be there by your side for as long as you need me.”

A few tears had begun to fall as he spoke and Merlin scrubbed them away roughly with the back of his hand, not wanting any evidence of his weakness.  However, his heart clenched and breath held when Arthur wrapped an arm around his waist and murmured, “I love you too, _Mer_ lin.”

Whether he was conscious or not, Merlin wasn’t sure but either way, he felt lighter than he had since the first run in with the bandits two days ago.


	10. The Beginning of the End Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After agreeing to help Arthur get Mordred out of Camelot, Merlin receives some unsettling advice from the dragon and returns to talk to his prince.

“Morgana,” Arthur growled when Merlin re-entered the room.

“No, Merlin,” the servant corrected, setting Arthur’s armour on the table. 

Arthur’s eyes rolled as he turned to look in Merlin’s direction and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips, relieved at the small bit of humour.  Merlin had a way of cutting through the tension and taking some of the stress off Arthur’s shoulders.  “I still can’t believe Morgana was hiding the druid boy in her chambers, idiot.  Even told me he was there but I didn’t listen.  I thought she was trying to make a fool of me and in the end that ended up making me look like a fool.”

“Well, that isn’t a challenge,” Merlin smiled but it quickly dropped when he realized that Arthur wasn’t amused.  “He is just a boy, Arthur.  You know how she feels about your father’s rules in regards to magic.  Is it really any surprise that she would do something to try to save the child’s life from what she considers to be an unjust law?”

Arthur knew better than most what Morgana’s feelings were, often hearing her and Uther argue loudly over how the man was completely blinded by his hatred and fear.  The fact that he sentenced a child to death simply for being born to the wrong family sat uneasily with Arthur as well.  He was furious that Morgana had hid it from him but given everything he knew, he wasn’t surprised.  She had to see him as Uther’s son first and foremost, willing to do the work his father ordered of him.  But Arthur had both a heart and mind and neither were comfortable with sending the child to his death which was why he agreed to help Morgana get him out of the kingdom.

“What should I do, Merlin?  It’s not as if I can betray my father.  But that boy’s life and possibly Morgana’s hangs in the balance.  We told Morgana we would help but can we really?”  Pushing away from the table, his appetite nonexistent, Arthur began to pace around the room, one hand in his hair as he considered every possibility.  So lost in his thoughts, trying to figure out a solution that would make everyone happy, that Arthur barely realized where he was before Merlin placed his hands on the prince’s shoulders to keep Arthur from bowling him over. 

Glancing up into Merlin’s blue eyes, mere inches away from his own, Arthur felt himself relax under his servant’s touch and gaze, eve as his heart rate sped up.  “Arthur, Uther will never do anything to Morgana.  Talk to your father.  See if you can make him see reason.  You are the only one who has a chance of making him listen.”

Arthur sighed, not moving away from Merlin who never dropped his arms from Arthur’s shoulders, both men drawing comfort from the other.  “Don’t you think I’ve already tried?  The boy is set to be executed in the morning and nothing will convince my father otherwise.  He is adamant, absolutely convinced that the druids want to end the kingdom.  How the little boy could be involved, I still don’t understand but the king will not be swayed.”

The dragon’s words hung over Merlin’s head, how the boy needed to die for Arthur to survive.  It would be unthinkable for Merlin, a world without the prince was a world not living in.  But risking Arthur’s friendship and affection would break Merlin’s heart as well.  With a sigh, concerned that this might be the last time that Arthur would look at him as a friend, Merlin leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Arthur’s lips, needing Arthur to know the affection and warmth that the warlock felt towards his prince, in case this was the last time they were ever together.  “You already know what you need to do, sire.  What your father is proposing is unfair and unjust.  Stand up for what you know is true and right.  Be the leader that this kingdom needs.”

The kiss took Arthur’s breath away but instead of being a kiss full of promises, the hope of more to come, it struck Arhtur as a kiss goodbye.  It made Arthur want to pull Merlin close, holding him safe in the room so his servant would always be there with him.  “And you will help, Merlin?  I will see you there tonight?”  Concern bloomed in Arthur’s chest, unsure what was going through Merlin’s mind but seeing that it was troubled.

Merlin’s heart broke though he tried to keep his sorrow from his eyes.  “I will see you soon, Arthur.  Be safe.”

“Aren’t I always?” Arthur smirked; giving Merlin another kiss, marvelling at how just a novel gesture between them could feel so natural and so right.  The moment his lips touched those of his servant, it was as if he finally became whole, found that which he had been searching for his entire life without ever knowing.  Stealing himself, Arthur stepped back, shoulders squared and looking every bit the future king of Camelot.  “You be careful as well and we will talk after it’s over and the boy is safe.”

Merlin nodded, not trusting his voice at that moment.  He waited until Arthur left the room before collapsing in the chair, angst ridden over the fact that he faced an impossible choice.  On one side, the boy would die and Arthur would be punished, probably never to speak to Merlin again.  However, he would live, able to fulfil his destiny, even if Merlin had to support him as an outsider instead of as his closest friend.  Or, Merlin could help, let the child live and sentence his master, his friend, his love to death.  Either way, Merlin knew he would be sacrificing his own happiness but he was beginning to wonder if his destiny was to be miserable.

Knowing he was unable to make this decision on his own, he hurried from the room, seeking the counsel of the one person he could trust to help him make such an impossible decision.


	11. The Beginning of the End Part 2

_Arthur_

The waiting was the worst part.  Arthur knew Merlin would be there.  Sure, he was by far the worst servant Arthur had ever seen, yet he was loyal, genuine and true.  If he had any sort of sense and some sort of nobility, Arthur would have made him a knight.  Men of his character were exactly the type the type Arthur wanted to stand by him in defense of Camelot.

But now, standing here with the Druid boy, Arthur was thinking of Merlin’s other qualities.  The warm softness of the servant’s lips pressed against his was engrained in the prince’s mind and even now, Arthur was sure he could still feel it.  To know that Merlin had been the braver of the two irked Arthur to no end and he vowed to make up for it in some way, though he wasn’t sure how.

Merlin surely had more to lose from an attempted kiss.  Where Arthur would simply lose face, if Merlin had read the signs wrong, Arthur could have had him thrown in the stocks or even executed.  He had taken a huge risk and, for that, Arthur was grateful.  Once the boy was safe and Arthur was back in his chamber with Merlin, the prince vowed to tell Merlin this.

The longer they waited, the more concerned Arthur became.  Merlin should have been there, he and the boy should be in the forest by now.  Hearing the bells sound made Arthur’s blood run cold and he drew his sword to protect the boy and himself from the guards he knew would be coming soon.  There was nothing the prince could do to protect Merlin and he only hoped his hapless yet beloved servant had some sense on his side.

Seeing Merlin’s face appear at the grate sent Arthur through a cacophony of emotions which resulted in him simultaneously wanting to punch him and kiss him senseless.  Knowing that both would have to wait for later, Arthur put his own desires aside to protect the boy.  He was certain that Merlin could see the inner turmoil in Arthur’s eyes as he helped the prince onto his horse and they gazed at each other one last time before Arthur rode off to meet with his father’s enemies.

_Merlin_

Laying on his bed, Merlin tried to ignore the voices in his mind.  The Druid child’s innocent pleading, begging for Emrys to save him.  The dragon’s ominous warning that if the boy lived, Merlin would fail and Arthur would die.  Gaius’ kindly and sympathetic remark that Merlin had already made up his mind.  All of them warred inside the warlock’s head, battling for his emotions. 

Then there was a face, one superimposed over all the voices.  Two clear blue eyes, shining with a love and respect Merlin had not recognized until that day.  Golden hair and tanned skin, both of which shined as if illuminated from within by divine purpose.  Supple red lips that had felt as if they were made entirely for Merlin to kiss.  It was that face, looking at him from deep within his mind where Merlin had every line, every emotion memorized, staring at him with such trust and affection, that caused Merlin to change his mind.

Merlin would not save the boy because he wanted to.  The dragon had sufficiently scared him and Merlin did not play around when it came to Arthur’s life.  The boy may be harmless now but the day would come where Merlin believed that he would in fact be a threat.

Merlin would not leave the boy to die because of his destiny.  The future was a murky thing and even if the boy was a threat, Merlin knew he would be there.  The sorcerer would give his life if necessary to protect his prince and the destiny could still be fulfilled.

Merlin would not let fate decide, sitting back and doing nothing.  He was a man of action and even if it was the wrong action, it would still be better than leaving the choice up to luck.

No, Merlin thought as he ran to meet Arthur and the boy, all of his equipment in hand.  He was going because to see a look of distrust, of betrayal on Arthur’s face because of Merlin’s actions was the most unthinkable.  To know the prince would be punished and blame Merlin for it, to know their relationship would be irreparably damaged, Merlin couldn’t live with that.

He could save Arthur.  He could finish his destiny, keep Arthur safe to unite Albion and still have that love shine in Arthur’s eyes.  If he couldn’t have both, then his destiny might not have been worth fulfilling in the first place.  Because without Arthur and his affection, Merlin didn’t see the point of going on.


End file.
